Red Moon
by PVG.Tear
Summary: La historia transcurre después de Amanecer, tras 8 años una simple carta será solo el principio del fin, ¿tendrá algo que ver que la carta venga desde Italia? Amor, Pasión, acción y humor son los ingredientes de esta nueva aventura.BXE/tiene lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Esto es una versión/continuación después de Amanecer. Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. (A quién tanto adoro y admiro por crear un mundo como la saga de crepúsculo).

* * *

−**Red Moon−**

**Prólogo**

Nadie podía haber imaginado que una simple carta pudiera traer tantos problemas y con ellos nuestro destino…

La sensación de "dejavu" me invadió cuando me di cuenta de lo semejante que era la situación con la escena de hace ocho años.

Mi familia y amigos estaban a nuestro alrededor despidiéndose unos con otros, con muestras afectuosas, antes de enfrentarse a la sombra lúgubre predestinada a caer sobre nosotros. Todo se repetía, sin embargo el lugar y el motivo, desde la última vez, habían cambiado.

--Edward…--Susurré pero sabía que él me había escuchado perfectamente. Me miró con anhelo y con un deje de preocupación en los ojos que intentaba ocultar.

--Bella…--Respondió en el mismo tono, aunque sonó como un abrumador "te quiero" y apretó con más fuerza mi mano, nuestras manos entrelazadas como dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban perfectamente.

Quise transmitirle con ese intenso cruce de miradas todas mis fuerzas al igual que lo había intentado él con ese cariñoso apretón de manos, nos sobraban la palabras, no hacia falta decir en voz alta que nos amábamos.

Nuestros rostros recortaron la distancia a la vez que nuestros labios se buscaron a tientas, finalmente Edward me apegó a él, acercándome más a su cuerpo con la mano que le quedaba libre, mientras nos fundíamos en un pausado y caluroso beso, entonces hundí mis dedos en su pelo de bronce hasta que la voz cantarina de Alice interrumpió en el aire anunciando así el fin de nuestra espera:

--Ya están aquí…

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer Fanfic, (weeee! en todos los sentidos, soy nueva aquí =D), así que espero que os haya gustado el prólogo (XD), y prometo que no tardar en subir el primer capítulo jajaja… bueno no se si os habréis dado cuenta (¬¬) pero nada más ni nada menos aquí abajo hay un botón muuuuuuuuy bonito (*U*) que si tenéis al menos tres minutos podéis darle y dejarme algún mensajito para contarme que os a parecido este prólogo, vuestros comentarios, sugerencias…etc, vamos esas cosas…^^

=P


	2. Cap1: Isla Esme

**Nota: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Esto es una continuación de la Saga de los libros de Crepésculo, inventada por mí.

Siento haberme retrasado tanto pero al final se me complicaron las cosas para poder terminar el primer Capítulo pero os prometo que no tardaré tanto en subir el segundo :P jeje.... espero que os guste aunque en realidad donde empezará el verdadero "lío" será en el 2ºCap XDXD esto es solo un "menú" jajajjaja XDXD POR CIERTO MUUUUUUUUXAS GRACIAS POR ESOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! :D k aunk son pocos me han exo muxaaa ilusión *u* jajaja creo k me puse a dar saltitos y todo XDXD

* * *

**Red Moon**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Isla Esme**

Las anteriores veces la suerte no había estado de mi parte pero al final le había ganado, ¿pero sería capaz ahora terminar lo que empecé? Ni si quiera sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, y pensar que al principio solo se trataba de un juego de cartas...

**--FLASBACK—**

_El suave sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla fue interrumpido por la voz llena de júbilo de Edward. _

_--Poker…--Respondió orgulloso extendiendo sobre la mesa sus cartas, entonces decidí por un momento en hacerle creer que me había ganado poniendo una mueca de fastidio. _

_Antes de desvelar mi baraja miré brevemente al crepúsculo, un día más había llegado a su fin, pensé y volví a mirar a Edward quien tenía el dedo índice en la barbilla, apoyando el codo del mismo brazo sobre la mesa, con un expresión pensante hasta que pegó un brinquito en el sitio dándome a entender que se le había ocurrido una fabulosa idea, casi podía ver una bombilla encenderse encima de su cabeza como en los dibujos animado. _

_--¿Bella y si hacemos esto más interesante?—Me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios._

_--Edward ya estamos jugando al strip-poker ¿Te parece poco interesante?—Le respondí riendo a la vez que le señalaba con la mano a él y después a mí, apenas me quedaba la ropa interior mientras que él, al menos, aún conservaba sus pantalones vaqueros._

_Ambos estábamos sentados en unas sillas plegables, uno en frente del otro, y con una mesita redonda como único objeto de por medio, nos encontrábamos bajo la sombra de una de las palmeras gigantes de Isla Esme, a la orilla de la playa, celebrando nuestro octavo aniversario, bueno, en realidad, ya lo llevábamos celebrando casi dos semanas. _

_--shsh solo escucha, el ganador de la partida se divertirá a costa del perdedor poniéndole una prueba._

_--¿Qué clase de prueba Edward?—Entonces me sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya que me vuelve loca pero su manera de mirarme me decía que tramaba lo peor._

_--Por supuesto no se tratará de una prueba normal…—En ese instante algo pasó por su mente, algo que a juzgar por su expresión de niño travieso daba a entender claramente que era una imagen para mayores de 18 años._

_--porque consiste en…--Dije dejando las palabras en el aire._

_--la seducción—Terminó diciendo él. —Por supuesto empezamos desde esta partida y dado que yo soy el ganador…--Sin darme cuenta se había levantado y ahora estaba detrás de mí susurrándome al oído—seré yo quien empiece la primera prueba, ¿aceptas?_

_--acepto—Respondí sin contemplaciones—pero déjame discrepar con eso de que eres el ganador "querido", porque ¡oh Vaya! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un re-poker?—Le mostré mis cartas bien, para que las viese, y después me levanté de la silla para encararle-- Parece que la ganadora soy yo… _

**--FIN del FLASBACK--**

Ya han pasado ocho años desde nuestro matrimonio, dentro de poco otros ocho de mi conversión y finalmente el cumpleaños de nuestra hija, Reneesme. Edward y yo decidimos celebrar este aniversario en el lugar donde nuestras preocupaciones no existían, donde solo éramos él y yo, Isla Esme.

--¿Te importa?—Sus labios acariciaron mi oreja y unos brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás, el vapor y el ruido del agua caer no me advirtieron antes de su presencia, pero debía contenerme para dejar lo mejor para esta noche, me dije a mí misma.

Sus manos se deslizaban por mi piel desnuda, acariciando en círculos mi vientre y mis muslos de una forma que me estaba volviendo loca, sentí su cuerpo, también desnudo, pegado al mío a la vez que sus labios recorrían mis hombros, clavícula y cuello hasta acabar en mis labios.

Primero los besos eran intermitentes, apenas solo roces, después su intensidad aumentó hasta profundizar más el beso, _resiste Bella ¡resiste!, _de repente su manos cambiaron de dirección e iban subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con mis pechos, solté un gemido involuntario ante el roce, no me había dado cuenta pero había cerrado los ojos, los abrí y sin darme tiempo a intentar separarme sus labios presionaron los míos con más fuerza, deseosos por entrar, entonces oí una especie de gemido quejándose ante mí negativa de abrir mis labios.

--Bella…--imploró murmurando Edward, y sin poder evitarlo se me escapó una risita cantarina que lo único que hizo es cabrear más a mi bestia.

Edward bajo una de sus manos entre mis piernas y sentí dos dedos suyos dentro de mí, el gemido se convirtió en un grito de placer y él aprovechó para atrapar mis labios abiertos y acariciar mi lengua con la suya, aquello era delicioso pero debía parar, intente zafarme de él pero no se como ni cuando mis piernas habían rodeado su cintura, mi espalda esta contra la pared y mis manos encerradas por una de las suyas encima de mi cabeza, estaba acorralada y lo peor de todo es que aquella sensación me encantaba.

Cuando sabía que estaba perdida, y que mi ducha iba a tener que esperar, Edward se detuvo y en breve sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién…?-Empecé a preguntar pero Edward ya había desaparecido, salí con un albornoz siguiéndole y me lo encontré vistiéndose con unos pantalones veis y una camisa de botones, blanca, con el cuello abierto dejando ver parte de su perfecto torso.

-Edward…

-Vístete-Me lanzó un vestido cogido al cuello azul celeste y muy veraniego.

Edward se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada mientras yo corriendo me ponía el vestido -sin ropa interior- y fui hacia la puerta junto a Edward cuando antes de entrar al recibidor olí el dulce aroma que hizo arder mi garganta.

-humanos…-Entonces comprendí de que no había peligro sino que yo era el peligro. Me quedé estática en el marco de la puerta sin respirar y Edward abrió la puerta.

-hola, soy Felipe Vázquez y este es mi hermano pequeño Benjamín venimos a limpiar la casa.

-Claro pasar, yo soy Edward Cullen y esta es mi esposa Bella- Dijo remarcando lo último cuando los dos me miraron y supuse que la mente de los dos adolescentes estaba plagada comentarios insultantes para el pobre Edward. _¿Qué estarán pensando?..._

-Jesús, María…-Decía en voz baja Benjamín para terminar la frase su hermano Felipe:

-y José.-Pobres no sabían que nuestros oídos vampiricos les podían escuchar, aunque eso ya me explicaba muchas cosas, _pobre Edward…_

Edward hizo una tos falsa para llamar la atención de los chicos quienes no apartaban la mirada de mi cuerpo.

- Bella, amor ¿Serías TAN amable de irte a cambiar _correctamente_?- En ese momento no sabia exactamente a lo que se refería hasta que mi reflejo en el espejo de la entrada me lo mostró. Mi pelo mojado repartido por mi pecho había humedecido el vestido y este a consecuencia se había pegado a las generosas curvas de mí pecho dando a los muchachos una vista que, seguramente, jamás olvidarán y yo tampoco.

-¡ups! Si me voy…- La frase se quedo en el aire y me fui a paso humano a ponerme algo más cómodo, asegurándome esta vez que mi pelo estuviese seco. Pero por desgracia la maleta la había preparado mi maravillosa hermana Alicie, y de cómodo y normal las prendas de ropa no tenían nada.

Me puse finalmente un pantalón vaquero corto, muy corto, con una camiseta gris, de tirantes cruzados por la espalda, todo demasiado ceñido para mi gusto, al menos esta vez tenía ropa interior decente y sin ningún liguero o prenda similar para llevar delante de unos humanos con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Salí a paso humano a buscar a Edward cuando al pasar de nuevo por delante de un espejo solté un bufido de resignación al verme con esos zapatos, color crema, de un tacón de 8cm de altura.

-Alicie…-Murmuré con odio y amor a mi "hermanita" antes de entrar al salón, y como siempre, Edward, que estaba sentado en el sofá, presenció que estaba allí y se giro alzando una ceja al mismo tiempo que ponía una de esas sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaban.

-Señor Cullen – Le llamó Felipe a Edward- ¿podemos…?-Se quedó pensando y por mi vista periférica vi como detrás de mí Felipe bajaba la mirada hasta quedarse prendado con las formas de mis caderas y finalmente mi culo, _hombres…_

-¿podéis qué?- Pregunté girándome hacia Felipe con una sonrisa forzada que al parecer le deslumbró y empezó a balbucear.

-si podemos… ir a la cama, digo hacerlo en la cam…, quería decir si puedo hacer la cama conti…con mi hermano, ¡si podemos hacer ya las habitaciones!- No pude evitar soltar una risa, risa que lo único que consiguió fue desconcertar más al pobre chico.

-claro que podéis, mi mujer y yo estaremos aquí viendo una película para no molestarles en su trabajo- Le respondió Edward que se había levantado del sofá y ahora estaba a mí lado agarrándome posesivamente la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Felipe asintió levemente y se fue por el pasillo.

-humanos, no deberías preocuparte por ellos lo único que serían para mí serían degustaciones, amor- Dije dándole un beso fugaz en los labios y me senté en el sofá, él me siguió he hizo lo mismo y yo me recosté en su hombro con las piernas subidas al sofá.

-aunque creo que a ellos no les importarían ser tu degustación, ni yo tampoco…-Me dijo en voz baja, si yo hubiese sido humana ahora mismo estaría roja como un tomate.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver?- Intenté cambiar de tema, mi autocontrol hacia Edward aún no estaba tan perfeccionado para estar tan cerca de él con ese deseo de terminar lo que habíamos empezado en la ducha.

-¿Romeo y Julieta?- Preguntó alzando el DVD.

-¡claro! Pero solo si es la versión antigua y si tú me prometes no volver a sacar ideas suicidas- Ambos nos reímos pero las dos cosas que dije las dije en serio, pusimos el DVD y comenzamos a verla.

-Si te das cuenta nosotros nos parecemos mucho a Romeo y a Julieta- Comentó en la última escena, cuando Julieta se despertaba y se encontraba a Romeo muerto y ella se suicidaba, ahora de verdad.

-¿porqué dices eso?- Quise saber, cada vez que se ponía ha hablar de esa forma algo rondaba por su cabeza, y la última vez que pensé en nosotros como Romeo y Julieta no fue uno de los momentos más fáciles para mí, precisamente.

-Porque si te fijas, los dos aunque su amor era correspondido, era imposible, el nuestro lo era cuando eras humana.

-Sí, pero al final ningunos de los dos estamos… muertos- Terminé tragando hondo antes de pronunciar la última palabra- así que no veo que parecido le encuentras con nosotros ahora.

-De cierta manera, yo estoy muerto y tú decidiste morir para estar a mí lado ¿acaso no es eso lo mismo que hace Julieta para estar con Romeo? – Me explicó mirándome a los ojos con infinita ternura, entonces me acarició con el dorso de su mano el pómulo y una corriente nos sacudió a los dos ante el contacto, su mirada se volvió intensa, su mano cogió mi rostro, recortó la distancia aún con esa mirada en los ojos, miró por un segundo mis labios después mi ojos y me besó.

Como siempre nuestros besos comenzaban lentos y se iban volviendo cada vez más profundos y rápidos. Las manos de Edward estaban en mi cintura y de ahí no se movían por lo que me cabreó bastante al recordarme cuando él tenía que mantener su autocontrol años atrás, furiosa guié una de sus manos por debajo de mi camisa pero él se resistió y la sacó.

-Bella hay humanos…-Masculló en mis labios, pero el movimiento de estos al hablar solo intensificó nuestras ganas, o al menos las mías.

El beso se convirtió ahora más violento, introduje su mano, de nuevo, por debajo de mi camisa, el tacto ardía en mi piel reclamando más, subió sin protestar esta vez hasta llegar a uno de mis pecho y acariciarlo enloquecedoramente, nuestras piernas se enrollaron en la cintura del otro y…

-ejem disculpen…- Interrumpió con la cabeza agachada Benjamín desde la puerta con su hermano al lado viendo ¿enfadado a mi esposo?. Enseguida Edward y yo nos separamos, yo intenté arreglarme un poco la camisa avergonzada y él alisó sus ropas, levantándose como si en vez de habernos pillado magreándonos hubiésemos estado aún viendo la película.

-¿Qué ocurre chicos?- Se acercó a ellos lentamente con una amabilidad y modales deslumbrantes, pero seguramente él ya lo había leído en su mente lo que pasaba y estaba actuando.

-Ya hemos terminado pero antes de irnos me gustaría darle un paquete que nos llegó para entregárselo a ustedes- Contestó Felipe aún mirando a Edward.

-Claro vamos ¿está en la lancha?- Pregunté haciendo un intento de romper el hielo.

-eh… sí pero basta con que me acompañé uno- Benjamín que aún tenía la cabeza agachada, al levantarla y decir aquello puso una expresión que me desconcertó entre rabia y envidia.

-Además si no le importa señora Cullen a su marido ¿me podría dar un poco de agua mientras traen ellos el paquete?- Que pena que la cara de un vampiro era casi inescrutable para mostrar los cambios de humor tan sencillos como el de ahondada que tenía ahora, _¿En realidad esta pasando esto? ¿Este chico intenta seducirme a espaldas de mí marido? Jajajaja…no puede ser… ¿es que no vieron a Edward? ¿Acaso tienen tanto ego que creen de verdad que se pueden comparar?_

-Por supuesto, Bella dale de beber al señor Vázquez- Alcé una ceja incrédula al oírle y entendí que quizás él no consideraba un peligro para mi dieta que me quedase con el chico.

-Esta bien, sígame- Lo llevé a la cocina y le di un vaso de agua que se bebió de un trago.

-¿Quieres más?- Le pregunté entre amable y con un tono irónico que no pude resistir.

-no, gracias.- Dubitativo y nervioso dejo el vaso en la encimera y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que su marido tiene…- No llegó a termina la frase y me enseño una foto de Edward y yo, al principio no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que me di cuenta que la foto fue tomada cuando yo aún era humana, irremediablemente me empecé a reír, en ese instante Edward y Felipe entraron en la cocina y vi como mi marido reprimía las ganas de reír.

-Te agradezco tú caballerosidad y preocupación por mí, a ti y tú hermano, pero os habéis confundido- Edward avanzó a mi lado y me volvió a coger de la cintura posesivamente con una sonrisa.- la fotografía la saqué yo, y la chica que sale en la foto es mi hermana pequeña- Nunca se me dio bien mentir así que esperaba a que aquello colase.

-Si me permitís esta foto es mía- Edward cogió la foto de la mano de Felipe que aún tenía la boca abierta.

-¡oh! Lo siento de verdad yo no…- Comenzó a disculparse y Benjamín hablo por él:

-Sentimos habernos inmiscuido no volverá a ocurrir, comprenderíamos si llamasen y pidieran que otras personas se encargasen de la limpieza. – Abrí mi escudo con facilidad y dejé que Edward escuchase lo que pensaba: _Me dan pena y no lo hacían con mala intención no creo que despedirlos sea lo…_

-No se preocupen- Les dijo él y la elástica capa protectora volvió a estirarse en mi mente cuando dejé de concentrarme en ella.- no vamos a despedirlos.

-¡muchas gracias señor Cullen!- Esta misma frase la repitieron 100 veces hasta que se marcharon. Cuando cerramos la puerta y el ruido del motor de la lancha desapareció Edward me miró travieso y me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado antes de esta "pequeña interrupción"? ¡Ah sí ya me acuerdo!- Sus manos me quitaron la camisa en menos de tres segundos y yo hice lo mismo con la suya olvidándome de el tonto juego de cartas, devorando nuestros labios y de repente sonó mi móvil.

-No lo cojas- Me ordenó pero no le hice caso y me separé de él yéndome a velocidad vampírica al cuarto donde estaba mi bolso, y antes de que sonase de nuevo ya lo había cogido, leyendo antes el nombre de quién me llamaba en la pantalla.

-¿Nessy ha ocurrido algo?- Mi voz sonaba nerviosa hasta que oí a alguien refunfuñar al otro lado, _Alice._

-¡Isabella Cullen no te rindas tan fácilmente! – Gritó y tuve que apartar la oreja del auricular.

-¿Alicie para que me llamas?- Estaba algo desconcertada ¿Qué era a lo que no me tenía que rendir fácilmente?

-Os he visto haciendo la apuesta y entre una cosa y otra también se han enterado Emmet y Jasper ¿adivinas cómo? Edward les llamó y se lo contó, ha hecho trampas Bella, te esta seduciendo para que pierdas tú oportunidad…- Alice no paraba de hablar y hablar pero en lo último que escuché una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que Alicie me había "salvado", nunca le pregunté a Edward que pasaría si el ganador no lograba su objetivo ¿Qué cosa habría pensado hacer?

-¡alto! ¿Cómo es eso de que se lo contó a Jasper y a Emmet?

-Bueno en un principio solo quería saber si tú habías hablado con alguna de nosotras para saber que estabas planeando pero luego Emmet, ya sabes como es, empezó ha decirle que no serías capaz y que si te hacía romper la apuesta podría volver las tornas…

-¿volver las tornas?

-Edward se convertiría en el ganador de la partida y por la noche sería él quien te hiciese la "prueba".- En ese momento apareció Edward por la puerta con la carita de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en su vida-, por cierto antes de que me cuelgues el paquete es para ti en él esta todo lo que tienes que hacer esta noche, ¡chao!- Y colgó.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó inocente.

-Mi conciencia.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

HOLA!! :D

Perdón por el retraso y también si habéis encontrado faltas de ortografía ¬//¬ esk no me ha dado tiempo a corregirlo :P jeje y ....:

¡Miles de gracias por los reviews! espero que este primer Capítulo os haya hecho reír, o no (¬¬'), pero que al menos no se haya hecho pesado al leerlo ni aburrido ^^, y ahora es vuestro turno uiiii!!! ¡¿ k es eso?! ¡¡aah ES UN HERMOSO BOTÓN EN VERDE K PONE **REVIEWS**! XDXD espero vuestras sugerencias y comentarios :D !! (apretar el botón ya veréis k way ;) xDxD...


End file.
